


calm [gyuhao]

by frostae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gyuhao, M/M, another random au, asmr inspired, wow im on a random au spree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostae/pseuds/frostae
Summary: Minghao found a certain calmness in Mingyu that he never noticed.gyuhao





	calm [gyuhao]

**Author's Note:**

> this was written when i was supposed to be studying but i was so stressed out and i started listening to asmr and this popped into my head.
> 
> i do feel a lot calmer though (?)
> 
> anyway, hope y'all will like this!

Minghao ran a hand through his messy, uncombed hair while gritting his teeth.

 

He had been working on the  _same painting_ for the last four hours. It was his day off, and he wanted to utilize it for the best, to calm himself down, but ironically, the fact that he couldn't get the color combination for the painting according to his taste was stressing him out a bit too much. Even the brightest yellow seemed so dull.

 

The day-off was a well deserved one; it was in the middle of their promotions for their Japanese debut, and he had continuously been working on his dance and vocals, hardly getting any time to sleep. He really wanted to get some rest and relaxation immediately, and he thought he could achieve his calmness through painting, but something was so  _off_ for a reason and it pissed him off so much that he was literally  _this_ close to grabbing the canvas filled with nothing but a mix of boring colors and throw it onto the wall.

 

His fingers pressed onto the paintbrush in his hand a bit to hard, so hard that the joints turned a little white, and the paint palette in front of him was suddenly the most infuriating thing he'd ever seen in his life. All we wanted to do now was rip his hair out and stomp the ground so hard that it broke. Every part of his body felt so stiff, yet ready to wreak havoc. He felt like a jar of pebbles, adding  _one more pebble_ would make the jar blast into smithereens.

 

Minghao turned around so fast that he knocked one of the empty wine bottles he had assorted and it broke into tiny bits and pieces, a single drop of the maroon liquid (which must've stayed in the bottle) staining the carpet. He reached to pick up the fallen pieces, moving his foot accordingly, but it landed on one of the broken glass pieces and Minghao let out a cry of pain while cussing in Mandarin.

 

Lifting his leg and holding the area from which blood was leaking, he hopped towards the cabinet, where he kept his first aid box, rummaging through it to find his stash of bandages. After grabbing the pink cloth, he slammed the door shut and plopped down on the floor.

 

Minghao was busy trying to wrap his cut with the bandage, but the pink cloth simply kept falling from his hand. He grunted, grabbing it and trying again, only to fail, much to his on displeasure.

 

Then the door slammed open.

 

"OH MY GOD MINGHAO ARE YOU OKAY?"

 

Minghao shut his eyes tightly. "Mingyu, kindly shut the fuck up."

 

"I heard you scream," the tall boy continued anyway, and then he let out a gasp when his gaze lingered to Minghao's cut.

 

"What happened Hao?"

 

Minghao sighed, clearly annoyed. "I stepped on a piece of glass. Now can you fucking leave?"

 

Mingyu ignored the comment from the Chinese again, and crouched down and took the bandage from Minghao's hands.

 

"Hao. We've gone over this. You have to put antiseptic over the cut to prevent infection."

 

The said man blinked, confused for a second, and looked towards the first aid box, lying harmlessly on the floor next to him, in which the bottle of antiseptic was, untouched. His eyes kind of softened as he remembered Mingyu telling him over and over again during the last few years every time he got hurt to  _put antiseptic on the wounds before wrapping it in bandage._

 

Minghao's voice was clearly softer when he replied, "Oh."

 

"Yes,  _oh,_ " Mingyu said, rolling his eyes. "You can't keep forgetting, Hao. It's important."

 

Mingyu let out a breath, and looked Mingyu in the eye.

 

"It's just... I just feel so off. Nothing's going the way I want it to today, everything is messing up, I don't know why, but I don't want it to be like this - "

 

"Shh," Mingyu responded, his whisper creating chills on Minghao's skin and filling Minghao's heart with comfort that wasn't there before. "You're just stressed out over the last few weeks. Calm down, Minghao. Take a good nap. Rest a bit. Maybe watch a movie or something. The others are out watching Sleepless in Seattle."

 

Minghao giggled a bit, and then looked at Mingyu, who was busy putting antiseptic on some cotton and putting it on the cut. Minghao observed Mingyu completely, from his ruffled brown hair to his striped pants and his lips that were parted in concentration. Mingyu's eyes were a bit squinted as he focused on dressing Minghao's wound, and Minghao couldn't help but smile a little bit, the corners of his lip tugging.

 

He looked back to the painting, which was covered in bright, happy colors, and Minghao wondered how he ever thought that the painting was horrible and the colors were dull. He looked at the paintbrush, the tip of which was covered in a melody of green and blue, and Minghao felt so much better inside.

 

Mingyu was done in a few moments and helped Minghao stand up.

 

And then Minghao looked toward Mingyu.

 

The taller one seemed to be enveloped in comfort and happiness, which also radiated off of him, and Minghao was thankful.

 

"I'll catch you later," Mingyu said, opening the door the Minghao's room, ready to leave. "And calm down a bit."

 

Minghao limped towards Mingyu and (wincing a little because of the pain in his foot) and threw his arms around the latter, smiling and burying his head in the crook of Mingyu's shoulder.

 

The calmness Minghao felt when Mingyu hugged back made him want to stay in Mingyu's embrace forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? was it okay?
> 
> it was a pretty spontaneous idea and i wanted to write this down immediately ;;
> 
> honest feedback is appreciated! :))


End file.
